Life is Strange Wiki:Layout Guide
This Layout Guide is an official guide on how to structure articles on the Life Is Strange Wiki. Article Body Every page requires a certain article body. Characters Name is...(insert general information about the character, like profession, family, relations to Max and other characters etc.) Personality ... Biography (Entry from Max's Character Notes) Background (Character's biography before the events of the game) Episode One - "Chrysalis" ... Episode Two - "Out of Time" ... Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" ... Episode Four -"Dark Room" ... Episode Five - "Polarized" ... Relationships Friends ... Family ... Enemies ... Romantic ... Trivia ... Gallery ... *The Biography section is applicable only for major characters, who have a corresponding entry in Max's journal. *The Characters Navbox should be included at the end of the article. *If and only if the character appears in the game, they should have the Characters Infobox included at the beginning of the article, using a screenshot of their face as the image. Cast/Crew Name is... (insert general information, such as the person's role in the game's development, characters they provided voice for, and what are they known for besides Life Is Strange) Career (information on career prior to Life Is Strange) Life Is Strange (detailed information about the person's role in LiS development) Interviews (links to interviews) External Links (social links, personal website etc.) Episodes ... Locations Name is... (insert general info, such as a brief description of the location, what it is used for and by who, which episodes it appears in etc.) Episode One - "Chrysalis" ... Episode Two - "Out of Time" ... Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" ... Episode Four -"Dark Room" ... Episode Five - "Polarized" ... Optional Photos (information about the obtainable optional photos) Interactions Episode One - "Chrysalis" ... Episode Two - "Out of Time" ... Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" ... Episode Four -"Dark Room" ... Episode Five - "Polarized" ... Gallery ... *The Interactions section should include a bulleted list of everything Max can look at and/or comment on (for explorable locations). *The Location Infobox should be included at the beginning of the article. *The Locations Navbox should be included at the end of the article. Objects ... Lore ... Soundtrack ... Gallery Body Every gallery requires a certain body. The attributes which are not specified here, stay default. * Size - TBA *'Caption' - TBA * Borders - Every gallery should have border color set to transparent and the thickness to none, to match the general transparent look. *'Add button' - Every gallery should have the "Add a photo to this gallery" button hidden. Source Code (Filename)|(caption) ... Categories # Articles need to be affiliated to their respective sub and main categories. # Sub categories need to be affiliated to their respective main categories. # Category pages should be introduced with a sentence of the following style: "This category features articles/characters/locations that..." Titles #All instances of the title Life Is Strange and the titles of other media referenced throughout the wikia should be written in italic, using two single quotes in the source editor. Example: Life Is Strange #Titles of widely known movies and games should be written as a link to the corresponding Wikipedia page. Example: References TBA ... This Layout Guide is based off of the Orange is the New Black Wiki's guide.